November 28, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:13 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:14 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:19 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:20 Dragonian King sup peep 6:46 Loving77 Lily, the unicorn is at my house again. 6:46 Flower1470 what do you want me to do about it? 6:48 Loving77 Nothing, I just don't know why it keeps showing up. 6:48 Flower1470 its a part of the house 6:48 Loving77 no 6:48 Dragonian King just eat it unicorn is delicious 6:49 Flower1470 gross 6:49 Dragonian King but nobody ever said it cuz they haven't met one yet brb 6:50 Loving77 It comes everyday. 6:50 Flower1470 yes bc ITS CAME WITH THE HOUSE IT* 6:52 Loving77 WHY WOULD A UNICORN COME WITH A HOUSE THATS JUST STUPID 6:53 Flower1470 its a virtual thingy too make it look pretty bc you cant interactwith it 6:53 Loving77 NO OTHER HOUSES COME WITH A UNICORN 6:53 Flower1470 like the trees in Toontown estates they're there to look nice but you cant do anything with them 6:55 Loving77 this just started happening recently 6:55 Flower1470 what do you want me to do??? 6:56 Loving77 I'm saying that this is not a decoration. AND IT SHOULD NOT BE THERE 6:57 Flower1470 go email kingsisle 6:57 Loving77 I Don't Know How 6:58 Flower1470 community@KingsIsle.com 6:58 Loving77 ITS BACK AGAIN What the hay Now it keeps coming back over and over again without me even leaving. 6:59 Flower1470 https://www.wizard101.com/forum/ post something in here 7:00 Loving77 I don't know how to email 7:00 Flower1470 use the forum then 7:01 Loving77 do I need to make an account? 7:01 Flower1470 use your w101 acct 7:03 Dragonian King back 7:05 Loving77 uh I don't know how to post 7:05 Flower1470 its a lot like Hall look around and youll figure it out 7:13 Loving77 It says I have to email them 7:51 Dragonian King boop 7:51 Flower1470 dot 7:53 Dragonian King no want to talk to team downsize 7:55 Flower1470 not really 7:57 Dragonian King too bad you get to talk to us anyway (downsizer) so um yeah downsizers and stuff want to meet a new member we got 8:04 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:04 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:19 Loving77 back Lily are you going to play some bingo? 8:21 Flower1470 I cant! 8:21 Loving77 :O WHY NOT 8:21 Flower1470 my microsoft account still isn't working! 8:21 Loving77 ooo 8:21 Flower1470 i cant fix it :'( 8:22 Loving77 Well, when you get your account working don't be like Rigby: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Other stuff/tumblr_lp1qweq0kv1qlsz95o1_500_zpsf900c4e6.gif 8:23 Dragonian King (rofl) um (rofl) my cousin was watching regular show on his phone on thanksgiving 8:23 Loving77 lol 8:27 Flower1470 :P 8:56 Loving77 I gtg bye again Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:17 Flower1470 i gtg ill ttyl 10:18 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:November 2014